1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pretensioner device applied to a seat belt device for restraining a vehicle occupant by webbing and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the seat belt device having a configuration in which a tip end (tip end side) (a side opposite to a side engaged with a webbing wind-up device) of the webbing is coupled to a pretensioner through wire is known (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-81883, for example). In the seat belt device disclosed in the JP-A No. 2005-81883, the wire is covered with a cylindrical boot, thereby obtaining an excellent appearance.
In the above-described seat belt device, there is a case in which the boot is sewn to the tip end side of the webbing in order to prevent positional shift of the boot relative to the webbing. However, since it is required to perform such sewing operation of the boot after coupling the tip end side of the webbing to the wire by sewing, sewing processes are required twice, and this makes a manufacturing process complicated. Also, it is required to pass the webbing through the boot before coupling the tip end side of the webbing to the wire (elongated member), which also makes the manufacturing process complicated.